


Moonlight Shines Bright

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Van Helsing (2004), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Slow Romance, Werewolves, mentions of claire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: A lone hunter is sent out on his mission to seek and destroy a rampaging werewolf.Sounds easy doesn't it?Too bad for him, things just got really complicated.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Moonlight Shines Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was most definitely inspired by Van Helsing (2004) which is still a guilty pleasure movie of mine. I just had to write a certain couple into a supernatural tale of werewolves and vampires.  
> I had initially thought of writing it as a multi-chaptered fic but decided to go with a long one-shot. 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy it! It's been quite fun writing this one. Thanks again for all of your support!

The life of a hunter was never an easy one. 

One would have to be indoctrinated into its secret life as a child, put through the most brutal of training until their strength had left and leaving them weary to the bone, and then have one sent off to hunt their first creature born from the Other as their final initiation.

Most would die during this blood rite but of the dozens given up or found by the sect themselves, he survived and was accepted as a member of the sect.

He rose through the ranks slowly and by the time he was in his twenty-fifth year, he was an experienced hunter and one of their best marksman.

And it his extensive experience and skilled prowess that led to the decision of him to be sent to a kingdom up in the North and where the winters were freezing and long-lasting and the summers were sparse in between. A kingdom whose King and Queen were murdered and the Prince having disappeared three years ago leaving no one to take the throne. 

But his mission was not to seek for the missing Prince. No, it was to seek out a werewolf that had been sighted in this northern Kingdom.

A great hulking beast that would attack villages in the dead of night and slaughter its inhabitants. Some days, it would sneak in under the cover of darkness and steal away one or two hapless victims into the night, their mangled remains only to be found the next morning.

It was a dangerous mission. A mission that suited well for a hunter like him.

So upon receiving his orders, he packed his weapons and supplies then sets his course. The journey had been long and tough but he eventually made it just when the full moon was out.

It was time to go hunting. 

* * *

Wrapping the scarf tighter around his neck to stave off the cold, Chris headed deeper into the woods clutching his crossbow and sword close. The local villagers had informed him that the werewolf was most commonly seen wandering in this part of the woods so he figured this was the best place to start searching for it.

Using his sharp hearing that were honed by years of brutal training, he listens carefully when he heard the snap of a twig right behind him.

Now on high alert, Chris stood still ready to defend himself. All was silent and then the roars of a beast filled the air followed by heavy thuds and snapping branches that were getting louder and louder and heading straight towards him. With a bestial roar, the werewolf emerged from the bushes, lunging straight for Chris ready to tear him apart then.

But the hunter was quick and he rolls out of the way, shooting his crossbow at the beast once he had put himself safely away from it. The arrow struck it in its shoulder and he cursed. Careless. It should have been one shot to the heart but he missed the target. The beast roared in pain and anger, pulling out the silver-tipped bolt from its shoulder and once again ran straight at Chris.

Seeing that there would be no time to reload, the hunter takes out his sword from the sheath by his hip and clashed with the beast's claws stopping him just in the nick of time. Deflecting more of the beast's attacks with his sword, Chris attempted to roll out of the way but then the beast swiped at his legs knocking him down to the ground. _'D_ _amn it!'_ He was wide open now!

Wielding his sword up over his chest in one last attempt of defending himself, Chris glares at the beast ready to fight it to the death when another great roar pierced the air.

Something huge barreled into the werewolf that loomed over him, knocking it aside into a tree with a great crash. Chris quickly scrambled onto his feet, eyes wide in shock when he saw the creature that now stood before him. No one in town had told him that there was another werewolf running around!

It was just as large and muscular as the werewolf he was facing but had a much more leaner build, its fur a gold shade that seemed to gleam and shimmer silver under the moonlight and its eyes a bright red with flickers of orange that seemed to glow like soft embers.

With a snarl, the golden-furred werewolf lunges at the other werewolf, the two of them now engaged in a vicious fight to the death.

Chris quickly reloaded and took aim, firing at the first werewolf he encountered but was only able hit it in its stomach as he couldn't find a good hit. Somehow realizing it was outnumbered, the beast fled leaving Chris alone with the werewolf that presumably saved him.

Or so he thought when those same red eyes were now aimed at him.

“Oh shit…”

The werewolf snarled and lunged at him but Chris was able to leap out of the way, reloading as he did so and shoot his crossbow once again. This time it hit the beast right in its chest but narrowly missed its heart making the creature roar in pain. Now fueled with rage and pain, the werewolf charges at him and this time Chris didn’t have time to dodge it.

Barreling right into Chris, the beast slams him hard against a tree, the force from the blow making Chris lose his grip on his weapons. The beast snarled viciously at the hunter as its saliva dripped from its mouth that was filled with razor sharp fangs.

Chris truly thought this was it and braced himself. “Go ahead. Eat me then. Just do it!” He shouts, daring the beast to do it. 

But suddenly, the werewolf calmed down and then made no move to rip out his throat instead simply staring at him. The longer the creature stared, the more unnerved Chris was. “What are you waiting for? Do it!”

And then the werewolf leaned in and Chris thought this was finally it. Instead what he assumed would be his death never came. The werewolf merely started to sniff him right at his neck.

“Uh… What?”

Next thing he knew, the beast picked him up and held him against his waist before breaking into a run, not once letting him go.

“Hey let me go! You stupid beast, LET ME GO!” He shouts only for them to go unanswered as the beast ran through the woods without even stopping.

His cries went unheeded as the werewolf took him deeper into the woods before finally reaching a deep cave. Taking one last look around his surroundings for any signs of the other werewolf, the beast then enters the darkness of the cavern with the hunter in its arm still shouting at it to release him.

Setting the man down, the werewolf watches as the hunter scrambles back, taking out a small silver dagger out from the holster strapped around his thigh and holds it up in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

Such a feeble weapon would not be able to do much damage to it and it would have laughed if it were not for the pain radiating in its chest. With the adrenaline now out of its system, the beast tugs the bolt free from its chest roaring with pain as it did so before then tossing it aside to the ground.

Chris watched with wide eyes as the wound slowly closed up. Oh now he was fucked. While silver did weaken a werewolf’s rapid healing, so long as it is removed, the wound would still be able to heal up albeit at a slow rate. Their strength would also return and now that he had lost his two most powerful weapons, he would be no match against it. 

He watches as the werewolf heads to the other side of the cave and curls up onto the floor, watching him with its blood red eyes.

Still, Chris didn’t lower his weapon. He didn’t dare lower his guard not while he was kept captive here by a werewolf.

Why wasn’t it attacking him? Why did it keep staring at him? What was going on anymore?

Shaking his head, he tries to focus and look around for any openings for him to escape but found none. He figured the next best thing was to run straight for the entrance but pain wracked his whole body. That fight most likely had dotted his body with new bruises and left him exhausted. Add in that he most likely wouldn’t get far from this werewolf or be able to defend himself from the other werewolf if it was still out there roaming about with just a meager weapon.

So he’ll keep watch instead otherwise he would be eaten.

But alas, his body cried out for rest and slowly he fell asleep and he wondered if this would be the last time he would ever open his eyes.

* * *

Waking up, the brunette found himself still in one piece and alive. Getting up, he checks his whole body for any bites to find nothing.

So the werewolf didn’t bite him or even attempted to finish him off. But why?

“I have no intention on turning you if that is what you are so concerned about.” He heard a man speak from behind him. Turning on his heel, he was shocked to see a well-built handsome man older than he was with hair like gold and pale blue eyes that was nearly akin to ice.

"Who are you? Where is the werewolf?" Chris demanded the stranger. 

"Are you really that blind to not have noticed, hunter? Use those senses of yours. Surely you would notice it." 

Chris didn't get what the strange man was saying but he did so. His sharp sense of smell caught the scent of human but mixed with something else. With a creature of the Other but more specifically, the scent of a werewolf. 

“You’re the werewolf.” Chris gaped.

“I assume it is quite obvious.” Wesker commented, his words dripping with sarcasm.

“And you’re naked.” Chris added, a shade of red dotting his cheeks as his eyes roamed the man’s body. The stranger was muscular but lean, with a broad chest and toned stomach. And when his gaze lowered, he swallowed thickly. _'Stop it, Chris! Control yourself! You are not lusting after a werewolf!'_ He tells himself as he tries to get his urges back under control. All the sex escapades he had truly must have made him into a person ravaged by lust if he was thinking of how attractive this werewolf was!

“How astute of you to notice that.”

Chris shook his head, sheathing his blade back into its leather holster. What was even going on? “Why did you take me here to your den?” He demanded to know. “Are you planning to save me up for later? Fatten me up as well?”

Wesker scoffed. “I don’t need to do so. Would save me the hassle of listening to your whining.”

“I-I do not whine!” Chris protested.

“Unfortunately, you are the opposite of what you say.” Wesker said, aggravating the hunter even more.

"Then why bring me here?" 

"That is none of your concern." 

That only annoyed Chris even more. Fine. If the werewolf wasn't going to spill out why he took him here, the least he could answer was why he was here. “Look, I just want some questions answered. Why did the townspeople mention only one werewolf when there is clearly you running around too?”

At first, the werewolf seemed to hesitate but then answered the brunette. “Because they do not know their Prince was turned into a werewolf and thought to be killed by the beast I fought.” The stranger said.

_'Prince... Missing prince... Hold on!'_

“Wait… YOU’RE the Prince? Prince Albert Wesker?” Chris gasped.

Wesker nods. “I was turned by the same foul beast you were attempting to kill. I wanted to kill him myself so I intervened.”

This was all just too much for the young hunter. His head was spinning from the fact that the werewolf whom he shot at and then took him here was the beloved missing Prince of the kingdom whom was presumed dead.

“And just who might you be, hunter?”

“I’m not planning on sharing my name to you.”

“Why? Is it because I’m a werewolf?”

The brunette kept silent but Wesker knew the hunter’s answer already.

“Relax. If I wanted to end you I would have done so by now. Its basic manners to introduce one another since you already know who I am.” The blond chastises.

The hunter winced. The Prince was right. Had it been any other werewolf like the one they fought earlier, he would have been dead by now. And it was thanks to the Prince that he was still here and breathing. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Chris then introduces himself. “The name is Chris.”

“That’s it?”

“Look, I’m not about to give you my whole life story just the necessary details alright?” Chris snaps back. “And anyways why didn’t you return to your people as a human? Surely if you explained they would understand?”

A dark look crossed the stranger’s face. “Are you seriously suggesting that I return to my people in this state? When they’re already terrified as it is? They’re most likely just accuse me of someone else using foul magic to claim that I wanted to take the Prince’s name and throne. Not to mention, I had just been newly turned then. I… wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind. I would have killed someone!” He snarls, furious at how naïve the hunter was. A human of his experience should know better than that.

If he could, he would have done so by now. But he knew his people. After all, he was to be their King.

Until a Vampire Lord stole it from him.

“Add in that you have a Vampire Lord playing house in my castle and ruling over my people with an iron fist.”

Chris’s eyes widened in shock. “A Vampire Lord? They never said anything about a Vampire Lord!”

“No surprise. His powers includes changing one’s memories and he could do so on such a wide scale. But if you’re an outsider, you wouldn’t be affected as he doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Then how come you weren’t affected?”

“Like I said, when I was turned… I wasn’t in the right state of mind. He couldn’t change any of my memories because my own self was gone. All aspects of my humanity such as my memories, they were all gone. When I came to, I found myself in another land miles away from my home. I returned but made sure without him noticing. Thus, I was able to keep my memory intact.”

“But that werewolf. He knows you’re here so doesn’t that mean this Vampire Lord would know too?”

“Oh him? He doesn't have a single shred of humanity in him anymore and he only recognizes me by instinct but not by memory. So I have no fear the Vampire Lord will know of my presence for now.”

In all his time hunting the few werewolves he had been tasked with, never had Chris come across a werewolf that still had its mind and humanity intact.

All of the werewolves he encountered were mindless, feral beasts whom have lost their humanity long ago.

But this still begs the question now on how to help the Prince and rid the new threat now that he’s found out there’s a Vampire Lord on the loose as well.

“That still doesn’t fix your issue of being a werewolf. And even if you kill the werewolf that turned you, it won’t change you back to human. Add in the mix, I now have to deal with a Vampire Lord.”

“Oh the Vampire Lord? I plan to kill him after I kill that werewolf.”

Chris sighs. “Two against one? Yeah, you’ll be destroyed if you do fight them both.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’ll get yourself killed if you do go against them both.”

“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself!” The man snarls.

“Yeah sure. You’re so capable that you still haven’t been able to kill the werewolf who turned you and take back your kingdom from a Vampire Lord.” Chris said sarcastically.

This angered the older man. “You better watch your tongue, hunter.”

“Or what? You’re going to tear me apart? Have me tortured, _Your Majesty_.”

Wesker’s eye twitched and he snarls angrily, “Where are you going with insulting me like this?”

Chris knew that his idea was a crazy one but it would help his mission much easier. “I was hoping we could team up. I get to do my job of ridding a werewolf and a Vampire Lord and you get to also kill your tormentors. Sounds fair?”

No. It didn’t sound fair. In fact, Wesker hated the thought of working together with another person, especially one that is a sarcastic and infuriating hunter.

But he couldn’t deny the hunter was right. It’s been three years and he was still no closer to killing the one whom turned him and destroying the Vampire Lord whom ripped his home away from him. Maybe some help wouldn’t hurt…

“Fine! But you’ll be listening to me since I know these lands very well.”

Chris rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever you say. Mutt.”

“Call me that one more time and I’ll rip your heart out.”

“Make me.”

Growling, Wesker goes to put on the clothes he had stolen and stashed deeper in the cave attempting to just ignore the hunter. Oh why did he agree to this? He was quickly regretting he ever agreed to this.

* * *

Whilst Wesker went to get dressed, Chris decided to look over the few, spare weapons he had and counting how many he had left on him.

His sword and crossbow were gone so that would put him at a great disadvantage although he still had his silver dagger with him along with several silver throwing knives and a few flasks of holy water. He’ll just have to be careful lest he runs out too quickly. 

“I’m ready.”

Turning on his heel, the hunter’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Wesker step out from the shadows dressed in a loose white shirt that exposed the top of his broad chest slightly and black leather pants that fitted snugly on him with a pair of black boots to complete the look.

He had met and slept with many attractive men and women during his ventures but no one had ever made him feel like this.

No! He had to focus! This was no time to act like a lovesick person and especially with an uptight and prickly werewolf!

“Just about done checking my weapons. You don’t plan on wearing any armor?”

“Can’t. It would just slow me down and restrict my movement.”

“Whatever you say.” Chris says as he gets up and both man and werewolf heads out of the cavern. 

With the sunlight now out lighting up the entire forest and chasing away any creatures of the dark, the Prince and the hunter heads back to the clearing where they last encountered it, hoping to seek out for clues for which Wesker’s arch-nemesis might have gone to. 

Following the large tracks and with the aid of Wesker’s keen sense of smell, they eventually reached the edge of the forest overhanging a cliff with a waterfall nearby that led down to a lake with an island in the middle of the body of water. By the lake, there was a quaint, little town and Chris could hear the people going about their daily lives below. 

But there was no sign of the werewolf. Not even his sharp senses could pick anything up. 

“Damn it, the tracks end here. Do you smell anything?”

“No. The waterfall must have washed the scent away. One thing is for sure, the werewolf is very good at hiding his tracks.”

“Fuck.” Chris curses under his breath.

“Welcome to my world. It's a difficult one to catch.”

“Then the only way is to wait until the moon is up in the sky. But we could search for information first starting with the town below. They might have seen it.”

“I’d rather not enter the town. One of the villagers might recognize me.”

“You've been missing for a long time. I doubt anyone would remember.”

But Wesker was adamant on not coming to town. “I have managed to avoid the Vampire Lord’s eye all these years by avoiding the towns as much as I can. I’m not planning on ruining that anytime soon.” The Prince snaps.

“Okay, fine! I’ll just go then. Just… wait here and I’ll meet you later.” The hunter said exasperatedly, turning down the path and headed for the town.

_‘Talk about having a stick so far up his ass…’_

Much to his frustration, the townsfolk had not seen the beast either. It was strange however. They had heard no howls and not even their dogs barked to alert them of the great beast.

Deciding that it was a fruitless search, Chris was about to head back up to where Wesker was when an old lady suddenly stops him.

“Excuse me dear Hunter, may I have a word?”

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

“I think it would be best if I tell you this without prying ears and eyes.” She said, taking his hand and tugging him along to the shores of the lake quite a distance away from the town.

“I know of the beast you search for because I saw it.”

Chris was shocked of this and quickly demanded her to tell him where the werewolf had run off to. “Where? Tell me now so that I can put a stop to it.”

The old woman shook her head and sadly smiled. “You are mistaken. I do not know where it is but I did see it.” She tells him, pointing a crooked finger over to the small island in the middle of the lake.

“I saw it there but it wasn’t alone. The Vampire Lord was there and he seemed to be talking with it.”

Chris was shocked of this but he also could not understand how this old woman didn’t have a shred of fear on her face. Any other human would have been terrified even by just recounting such an encounter. He started to grow suspicious of her then but it seemed the old lady knew.

“I know this is very puzzling to you as to why I am not as terrified as I should be. You see, I’ve seen so many things throughout my life. When the summers were warm and the harvests were good. When the winters were harsh and many a life was taken by the cold winds or hunger. And I’ve seen the creatures from the Other, roaming the dark woods and snatching people away without discrimination. I have also seen many hunters well before your time that were sent to rid of them. I have lived a long life, child. Nothing terrifies me anymore.”

“Yet you want me to rid of the beast and the Vampire Lord.” He says, growing even more puzzled. 

“I do but not for my sake as I do not have many years left but to let the younger generations flourish. They are still taken by fear and to do this, you will give them peace of mind. I bid you luck, good hunter.” The lady says with a smile and returns to her home by the lake, leaving the young hunter alone.

Chris had to admit, the old lady was a strange one but he didn’t sense any dangerous coming off of her. The instincts he had as a hunter would have told him so.

Still, as he heads back up to where Wesker was, he couldn’t help but wonder about the strange old lady who lives by the lake in her little cottage.

“So did you find anything?” Wesker asks, rejoining the hunter once more.

“Yes. An old lady saw the werewolf out on the island in the middle of the lake but he isn’t alone. She told me she saw the Vampire Lord there and what’s stranger is that they seemed to be… talking with each other.”

“What?” Wesker was confused. That infernal beast couldn’t possibly still retain its humanity? From all their vicious fights, it had fought like a mindless beast. Even its eyes held no hint of human intelligence behind them. Surely, he couldn't have been mistaken? 

“Are you sure that the werewolf has lost all of its humanity?”

“Of course I’m sure of it!” The Prince snarls. “I’ve fought the beast many times, I would have known if that were true.”

“Relax! I’m not accusing you of anything. In fact, I believe you.”

“…A hunter believing a werewolf? A creature of the Other? Next I’ll see pigs start flying.”

“I’m not joking! God, you’re such an ass!”

Wesker merely huffed, although he clearly wasn’t too happy of being addressed as such.

“Regardless, we should check it out. It’s going to be night soon and I figure we should head down there before the moon is out so we could set a trap for the beast. Perhaps even search for some clues.”

It seemed like a good idea. Better than waiting up here for the full moon to appear. He’d never guess the young hunter to have a strategic mind considering the last couple of times he had been a bumbling fool.

Perhaps he had underestimated the brunette.

“Very well. We should get going now or we’ll be too late to spring our trap.”

They made sure to wait until it was starting to get dark and the townsfolk had retreated to their homes. As soon as the last townsfolk entered her home, they quietly but swiftly made their way down to the docks. Managing to steal a boat, Chris rowed the both of them to the island, the splashing of the oars the only sound dispelling the eerie silence. They hadn’t even realized they were holding their breaths until they both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw no sign of the werewolf or the Vampire Lord.

Ancient ruins dotted the small island, mysterious writings from a time long lost to history written on them and of which neither men understood. But they weren’t here to be historians. They had a job to do.

They scoured the entire island, seeking for clues that would help them in finding out where the beast and the vampire could have gone to or even why they came here to meet. When that search gave them nothing, they turned to setting up traps, using whatever they could use even tearing Wesker’s shirt to strips to use as a tripwire.

With their traps set, Wesker discards his pants and boots, setting them in the boat.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks, narrowing his eyes in confusion. This was no time to get naked!

“I’m not going to ruin the last pair of clothes I had resorted to stealing. I don’t want any hunt parties after me just because I took some clothes.”

Oh. Right. Werewolf.

“This… may be a disturbing sight for you.” The blond suddenly mutters softly and then grunts in pain. His soft grunts of pain turned into horrid yells as he falls to his knees and hands, the sound of bones cracking and breaking along with the sound of flesh being torn off his body filling the night as he slowly transforms.

While he had hunted werewolves, Chris had never seen a human transform into the beast of the Moon. Bile rose up his throat watching Wesker’s skin break and muscles bulging and growing with bone breaking and shifting as his body grows exponentially in size, blood spurting out and spilling onto the cool ground.

He watches as Wesker’s face start to contort as a snout started to emerge, his ears tearing and shifting into the ears of a wolf that would protrude from the top of his skull, his pale blue eyes taking on an unholy reddish-orange color and golden fur sprouting out and covering every inch of his body. 

The Prince’s screams slowly turned to howls and tearing off the last of his human skin off of him, the Prince now turned werewolf stood upright his transformation complete.

He was huge and just so tall. Even when the Prince had been human, he was still a bit taller than him but now he basically loomed over him like a tree.

“You okay?” Chris asks, trying to keep his voice and heartbeat steady.

The beast blinks at him and nods in understanding. Just then, another howl echoed in the distance and the two tensed, quickly leaping to their positions as they wait for their prey to arrive.

Waiting with bated breath, they watched their target leap and land on the edge of the island, sniffing the air no doubt in search of them but they had made sure they were facing downward of the cool winds so that their scent would not be picked up.

Lowering its guard, the werewolf starts making its way to the center of the island and that’s when it sprung off the first trap.

Tripping over the covered tripwire, a barrage of throwing silver knives launched right at the beast.

It howled in pain as the knives rained down on him, raising its arms over its face in a poor attempt to shield its face.

Seeing his opening, Wesker leaps out from behind the fallen pillar with a snarl and barrels straight into the beast. The two scuffled and fought fiercely, snapping jaws and flashing claws, their barks and snarls near deafening.

Taking out his dagger, Chris runs around and attacks the werewolf from behind, stabbing the weapon deep into the beast’s back.

The creature howled and now furious, slashes at Wesker’s face earning a cry from the golden werewolf before it then grabbed him and threw him hard at the nearest pillar, smashing right through it.

“Wesker!” Chris cries out, concerned for the Prince.

Noticing that the hunter was now distracted momentarily, the silver werewolf spins around and slams his arm right into Chris's face sending the young hunter flying. 

Pain rocked Chris’s skull as he landed on his back, unable to get his bearings and leaving him exposed for an attack. Seeing its opportunity, the beast grabs Chris by the throat lifting him up into the air and starts squeezing the man’s neck, steadily cutting off the hunter’s air.

“Gak!” Chris chokes out as the air was slowly being cut off from him, but he wasn’t about to give up. He stabs at the beast’s arm trying to get it to release him but it only made the beast even more enraged and squeeze his neck even harder.

Darkness started to gather at the corners of his vision as more of his air was cut off. Now weak from the lack of oxygen, the hunter could no longer hold onto his dagger and the weapon slips out of his limp hand.

Surrendering himself to his fate, Chris closes his eyes ready to let Death claim him.

And then suddenly, the grip that was on his throat was gone and he fell onto the ground hard coughing and gasping as sweet air filled his lungs once more, cradling his bruised throat.

A ferocious roar full of rage and wrath pierces the night and Chris blearily opens up his eyes, his heart stopping when he saw Wesker standing at his full height, holding the silver beast by its throat just it had done so to him roaring with blazing red eyes.

It was like seeing a wrathful god exacting vengeance upon his enemy.

In a flash, the gold werewolf had plunged his clawed hand right through its progenitor’s heart and out of its back, coating its gold fur in a deep dark red.

With a squelch, Wesker tears his arm out of the beast and releases it, watching the beast fall back onto the ground with cold eyes.

And then slowly, it starts to shift back to human typical of a werewolf in its final death throes.

But as soon as the dying werewolf's face was finally revealed, Wesker’s eyes widened in shock. 

_‘S… Sergei!?’_

The silver-haired man then starts to laugh, spattering his lips red. “I see you’re surprised by this… Ha! You couldn’t… even remember!” He laughs harder only for it to turn into wet bloody coughs.

“What’s going on here?” Chris coughs out, getting back up onto his feet shakily and grabbing his dagger. Who was this man? How come Wesker seemed to recognize him and why is it that this stranger still has his humanity intact!? This was just all utterly confusing.

“Y-You don’t even know? Heh. I don’t expect you to. You’re just… a puppet… for Lord Spencer…”

The memories then came rushing back and Wesker cries out in pain, falling onto his knees and clutching his head.

“Wesker!?” Chris cried out worried for the werewolf but it was like Wesker hadn’t heard him. He was just in too much pain, feeling like his skull was being split open with an ax as the memories bombarded him.

“Lord Spencer? Who is this Lord Spencer? Who is the Vampire Lord!? Answer me!” Chris demanded.

“Yes… Lord Spencer… he… believed in so much more… unlike… HIS parents…”

“What did he do!?”

“…Spineless… And their son… so weak…” The man then gave one final gasp, taking all the answers he had to his grave.

“Damn it!” Chris yells, frustrated with the lack of answers. Another loud cry from the Prince made Chris quickly rush to the werewolf’s side. Gripping the wolf by his shoulders, he tries to help Wesker telling him to try to come back to his senses, asking him what was wrong.

But the werewolf merely screeched, his cries getting louder and louder until finally he lets out one long pained howl and collapses unconscious.

“Oh Wesker… Damn.” Looking up, the moon was still clearly out and Wesker wouldn’t be turning back soon.

But he couldn’t risk letting them stay on this island until morning when the villagers would be awake. Especially the owner of the boat.

But where could they go? While he had much greater strength than the average human from his years of training, he wouldn’t be able to carry a large werewolf on his back all the way back up to the forest. Searching around for any place they could hide for the time being, his eyes landed on the waterfall and an idea came to him.

They could hide under the cover of the waterfall until the next morning when Wesker would be back to normal.

Mustering up all his strength, he picks Wesker up onto his back and starts for the boat, nearly toppling over with each step as the heavy werewolf he carried was making it difficult to balance.

Eventually, he did manage to get Wesker onto the boat although it did leave him winded. Once he got his strength back, he quickly rows them both to the waterfall, lodging it right in between two huge rocks. Once it was stable, he then pulls Wesker out of the boat and drags him over to the clear, dry spot hidden right behind the waterfall.

Settling Wesker onto the dry spot away from the cold waters, Chris then sits right by the werewolf’s head, watching the beast sleep.

He didn’t know what had happened back then and he had felt so helpless in not being able to help the Prince. Reaching out, he strokes the werewolf’s head as he contemplates over what that stranger said.

_‘Who is this Spencer? Who is the Vampire Lord? What does Wesker’s parents and him have anything to do with all this? How come Wesker seemed to recognize him? Just who is he?’_

It was all just so confusing. He would have stayed awake all night trying to figure it all out if it were not for the exhaustion creeping into him and sending him to the place of dreams and nightmares. 

* * *

When he woke up, he found Wesker sitting against the rocks, completely back to normal.

But instead of insulting him as he usually would, the man was quiet. Too quiet.

“Wesker? What’s wrong?”

The man never spoke, his pale eyes seemingly out of focus and unseeing. It was like he was looking through him.

“Wesker, can you tell me what happened last night? I need you to help me here so I can help you.”

“…Spencer betrayed us…”

“I-I don’t get it. What do you mean Spencer betrayed you? Who’s this ‘us’?”

“He was… an advisor to my family, having served my father and his father before him. But… But my family never knew that he... that he was a Vampire Lord. In fact, he is the Vampire Lord residing in my home now."

Chris was shocked of this news. "What? Why is he even there?"

"He… He had come here not to seek just a stronghold for himself… but for the Wesker bloodline.”

“Your… blood? But why?”

“I do not know why but according to legend, my father’s bloodline… was descended from a powerful creature of the Other. It would explain our longevity and unnatural eye color. Spencer had always been obsessed with living forever even before he revealed himself.”

“And if he drinks your blood, he thinks he will become an immortal.” Chris finishes the blond’s line of thinking.

“Yes.”

It made sense. While Vampire Lords are much more powerful than the average vampire, they weren’t truly immortal. They could still be killed with a silver weapon to the heart and a straight decapitation with any silver weapon. Sunlight would also be a potent killer.

He remembered reading the ancient tomes in the dusty library of the sect stating how if a Vampire Lord were to truly be immortal, they would be unstoppable. No silver weapons, not even sunlight, would be able to destroy them.

“I remembered it all. That night when Spencer proceeded with his plan. Sergei led me and my parents to the throne room stating that assassins had come in the night to kill us and that the throne room was the safest place to be right then.”

Chris sat, listening as the blond told his tale. He didn’t like where this was going. Not at all.

“It was a trap. Spencer had promised Sergei power, that he would make him his second in command if he would only betray us. And tempted by the promise of power, the man did.”

“And this Sergei is the werewolf we both fought?”

Wesker nods. “Yes.”

“But how did he become a werewolf? This just doesn’t make any sense!”

“Please let me finish. It’s all coming back to me… Spencer was a paranoid person, and he couldn’t let another vampire run about and attempt to usurp him. He feared that Sergei would become too greedy and try to betray him.”

“Considering how a vampire could become a Vampire Lord after five hundred years or if he has drank the blood of a thousand fair maidens, it would make sense. “ Chris mutters.

“Spencer told me everything as my parents died before my eyes. He had always been arrogant and loved to list off his victories. It was no exception he did so to me. Years ago, he fought a werewolf and killed it, draining its blood and storing it in a flask. He figured that he would either use it to develop a means to use it against werewolves or give it to a human so long as it pledged to be serve him. He chose the second option for Sergei.”

The man then starts to tremble like a leaf as he continues his tale, “He… He then ordered Sergei to take me back down to the dungeons so that I would be his cattle. I… I ran. Like a coward I ran and Sergei gave chase. In my attempt to fight back, he… he bit me and I turned into a werewolf myself. After that everything went blank and like I told you before, when I came to I woke up in another land far away from my home with no memories of what had happened.”

"I had not recognized Sergei and perhaps with this in mind, Sergei decided to play this deception of appearing as a mindless beast so as to prevent me from recognizing him. I was taken like a fool!" The Prince cries, burying his face into his trembling hands wishing he hadn’t remembered it all, sparing him of the pain of witnessing his parents be brutally murdered by Spencer while he stood by helpless. All his training thrown out the window the moment Spencer revealed his true nature.

He was a failure.

Chris was just utterly horrified. Not only had the Prince nearly lose his humanity but he had lost his family and his home. “I’m sorry for your losses.” Chris whispers.

“I do not deserve to be called a Prince. I do not deserve my home, my kingdom, when I can’t even protect my parents! All the training I went through, and it was all for naught!” The blond roars, slamming his fist against the sharp rocks hard enough to split cracks.

“Wesker, no. Don’t blame this on yourself. You didn’t know and no matter of training would have prepared you for facing a Vampire Lord.”

“Yet here you are, hunter! You have killed many foul creatures and yet I could not!” The man snarls, his anger mostly at himself making him lash out.

Chris knew that and didn’t take it to heart, but instead tried to comfort the Prince. If he would be the object of the Prince’s anger, he would not mind. It was clear the Prince needed it. He needed to process his grief and if this was how it is, then so shall it be.

“You weren’t trained just like I was. The sect trains you brutally as a means of survival. It was a matter of life and death every single second of my life. You do not want that life, trust me.”

“But if I had that training, then my parents would be alive!”

“It’s not true. Even with the brutal training, you could still die. I’ve come close twice at Sergei’s hands remember? You’ve saved me twice Wesker and you didn’t have to. I mean you didn't have to save me but you still did. That shows you are indeed worthy of being Prince and the rightful ruler.”

“…That’s not true.”

“It is true, Wesker. I’ve been to many kingdoms and I’ve seen many monarchs who are cruel and would not bother to protect their own people. Hell, they would willingly sacrifice them if it meant they could save their own skin.”

Unable to watch the Prince wallow in guilt any longer, Chris pulls the blond into a tight hug making the Prince stiffen against his frame. “You are so far from them and so deserving of your title! Never forget that, Wesker.”

Tears flooded the Prince’s eyes and he buries his face into the hunter’s shoulder, bringing his hands up to clutch onto the back of Chris’s leather coat as he finally lets out his grief and sorrow.

They sat there not paying any heed to time, with Chris comforting the sobbing Prince.

Slowly, the tears stopped and the cries quieted down. All that was left now was a need of vengeance.

“I’m going to kill Spencer.”

“I know. And I’m going to be there to help you take him down.”

“But you’ve completed your mission yes? You were after all sent here to kill only a werewolf and you’ve done so.”

“True. But I can't just sit idly by and let a Vampire Lord loose. But most of all, I’m doing this because I want to, Wesker.”

“But the sect-.”

“The sect can fucking wait. And honestly, I’m getting tired being sent out on missions that would inevitably end in my death.”

“…You’re planning on defecting the sect?”

“Defecting is a bit of a harsh word. More like retire. To be honest, I never asked to join the sect. I was an orphan that was given up to the sect by my adoptive parents because they preferred only having one child and decided to keep my little sister and raise her.”

Wesker was shocked and then he grew furious. “Those bastards!” He growls.

“It’s fine. And so long as Claire can live a peaceful life, I’m fine with it.”

“You do not blame her?”

“She was just a child no older than four and had no say in the matter. I couldn’t blame her for something that was out of her control.”

Albeit he had been very lonely living in the sect. He hated that he was separated from his dear sister and he was all alone to fend for himself. Some days, he wondered how his sister was. 

Wesker was touched by the brunette’s kindness. It had been so long since he had met such a kind-hearted person. “You’re a good person, Chris.”

“Hey! You called me by my name!” The hunter teases the blond, making the older man roll his eyes.

“Don’t push it, I’m trying to be nice here!”

That only made Chris laugh harder much to Wesker’s annoyance.

* * *

Trekking through the snow, the now dressed Wesker and Chris headed towards the castle where Spencer was. However as they walked on, the snow fell heavier and harder until they were waist deep in the freezing snow.

Wesker wasn’t too perturbed by the cold even with his shirt gone thanks to the werewolf’s blood running through his veins but Chris was not so lucky.

The cold had already seeped in, that not even his thick leather coat and armor could stave it off. Teeth chattering, he rubs his arms in an attempt to keep himself warm but it was no use. The longer they made their way through the snow, the more the cold seeped deeper into his bones.

Lethargy had started to creep in and he just couldn’t seem to have the energy to move his legs anymore.

 _‘Why the hell is the snow getting deeper the farther we walk?’_ Unable to stay awake any longer, the hunter fell face first into the snow, his world now swamped in darkness. 

Detecting the hunter’s heartbeat and noticing how slow it was, Wesker whirled just as Chris fell face forward into the snow.

Fear shoots through his veins seeing the man so pale nearly akin to the powdery snow around them. “Chris!” Wesker cries out, rushing over and turning the man over. Picking the hunter up and cradling him in his arms, Wesker pleads to Chris to wake up.

“Come on, wake up! Don’t leave me!”

A light ring filled the air and just as quick as the blizzard came, it disappeared. “What?” Looking around, Wesker saw an old woman a few feet away from them holding a lamp and walking up to them.

What was strange was how the thick snow seemed to melt right in front of her with each step she took.

“Who are you!? Don’t come any closer!” Wesker snarls, cradling Wesker closer to his chest attempting to shield him with his body.

“Do not worry, child. I am not here to hurt you or your companion.”

But the Prince didn’t believe her. “Just stay back!” He wouldn’t hurt an old woman but he was terrified of losing Chris. If this woman was a threat, he couldn’t let her hurt Chris when the hunter was so weak.

“Use your instincts, child. What do you sense?”

 _‘Use my instincts?’_ He didn't want to play whatever games the woman was putting him through but an internal voice told him to, so he did and that’s when he realized he couldn’t sense any danger radiating off the woman.

She was no danger to them at all.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“To help you and your companion.” The strange old lady said. Finally reaching the two men, she takes out a flask filled with an orange liquid. Taking off the cork, she brings the flask to the hunter’s lips and slowly pours it down Chris’s throat.

Wesker tensed but kept silent. He hadn’t smelled anything toxic off the strange liquid and the lack of danger from the old woman helped to stay his hand.

Slowly, Chris’s skin returns back to its healthy pallor and Wesker could hear the hunter’s heartbeat pick up speed and start beating steadily.

“Come with me. You will not be able to trudge on any longer if you continue down this route.” The old lady says, storing the empty flask in her pouch made out of animal skin.

Although he was still wary of her, Wesker figured that since she did save Chris’s life, he would do so. Although he would remain cautious still in the case that this was all a trick.

“You have a harsh life, child. To not know how to trust another soul.”

“My life is not yours to speak of.” Wesker bristles.

“And yet, you trust the one in your arms.”

The blond was about to protest but deep down, he knew she was right. Before the hunter came, he had trusted no one. The betrayal he endured seared into him even when he had lost his memories. Yet, even with his memories gone, he had learned to trust only one person. And that was Chris. Lost for words, Wesker merely kept silent which made the old woman smile.

Luckily for him, she didn’t say much more as he got up and carried Chris in his arms as he follows her to wherever she was taking them.

* * *

Warmth. That was all he felt. Such warmth that he wanted to just stay in it a little longer. He presses closer towards the source of the warmth reminding him of a warm fireplace in a cold winter’s night.

But fireplaces don’t have heartbeats.

“Mrrh…” Slowly waking up, Chris opened his eyes to find his face against a chest. And not just any chest. It was Wesker’s broad, firm chest.

And he was wrapped in the man’s arms.

Wait, how did this even happen? Where were they? What happened?

He remembered a freezing blizzard, getting colder and getting even more lethargic then nothing.

“Ah you’re awake, child.”

Wait. He recognized that voice.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the old woman that had pinpointed him to the island where Sergei and Spencer was. Why was she here?

“You nearly froze to death if I hadn’t arrived in time.”

“Where are we?”

“You’re in my home.”

That only made Chris even more confused. “Your home? But your home is by the lake and we aren’t anywhere near the lake.”

“I am there and here. I am everywhere.” The old woman merely explained.

The cryptic explanation didn’t help matters at all. “…Are you a witch?”

Instead of being insulted or even retaliating, the old woman laughed. “Oh no! I am what you call a creature from the Other. But do not fret, child. Not all creatures from the Other are dangerous.”

That didn’t make sense. All his life he was taught that all creatures from the Other wanted to eliminate humankind. Yet, here is this creature from the Other that has not done so, in fact has helped them.

“What are you called?”

“What we are called is too strange for human ears. It would be difficult for me to explain it to you.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you helping us? Aren’t all creatures from the Other wanting to destroy mankind?”

“Ah that’s where you are wrong, child. But I do not blame you for that.” The kindly old woman said. “You see, the sect that raised you are biased, having an indiscriminate hatred for all things strange and not human. You were indoctrinated into it at a young age, taught of as such, and your encounters with violent creatures of the Other did not help matters at all.”

“You’re telling me… everything that I was taught… was a lie?” Chris asked, flabbergasted at this news.

“I would not say a complete lie. Merely a truth that the sect wishes you to see but not allow you to see the whole picture.”

Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A part of him told him that the woman was lying but the other side of him warred against it, reminding him that so far she had not hurt either him or Wesker. In fact, she helped them!

“I can sense the battle within you. You know of the truth now, in fact even before you have accepted it. How else would you not lay such trust in a werewolf?”

That struck Chris hard. She was right. Never in his life had he ever encountered a werewolf that had its humanity intact like Wesker because perhaps he had simply killed them without a second thought without knowing. Or the other sect members would kill them and simply report their success, not willing to question if what they are listening and seeing is the whole picture. Yet, even when he learned the truth instead of wanting to kill Wesker, he simply offered to join him and work together. 

This deeply angered him, realizing that the sect had simply been tricking him all this time.

The old woman then smiled. “Rest, child. You especially need it after nearly freezing out there in the snowstorm. Do not fret, time has frozen outside my cottage. Spencer would not know of your coming or where you are.”

 _‘Stopping time? Just how powerful was this creature of the Other?’_ But he was just too tired to think more and he gladly sunk back underneath the warm darkness with Wesker’s heart beating loudly against his ear, singing its lullaby to him. 

All that he could do was be thankful that they had such a powerful ally.

When he woke up, Wesker was looking at him with nary a single emotion on his face. To anyone else, Wesker simply appeared cold but Chris knew better. He could see the slight tick of his jaw, the furrow of his brow, and the worry and fear pooling in those unnatural ice blue eyes.

People would have thought Wesker was a vampire or a dhampir as those creatures of the Other have such unnatural bright eyes. They would have found them frightening but to him, they were as beautiful as gems.

“You had me worried for a bit, Chris.”

“Yeah, uh sorry about that.”

“You shouldn’t have kept it quiet. You may have a slightly unnatural strength, stamina and senses but you’re still human.”

“We had to put a stop to Spencer you know that.” The brunette rebuts. 

“Only to lose you? Don’t be so reckless, Chris.” Wesker growls, his eyes flashing with frustration and worry.

That made the brunette’s heart skip. While they were now fast friends, and it made sense for them to look out for the other, there just seemed to be something in Wesker’s tone that sounded far more protective and more… intimate.

But before Chris could say more, he was interrupted by a kindly old voice.

“You’re awake, children. I made some hot bread and soup. Please come and eat before I take you to the castle.”

The two men got up, their stomachs growling when the scent of the delicious soup and bread filled their noses. Heading over to the small wooden table, the two men dug in, finding the meal very delicious. But what’s stranger was that they felt rejuvenated only from soup and bread.

“It’s not ordinary soup and bread. This will give you strength for the rest of your journey.” The old lady explained.

“Oh I see. It’s very delicious however!” Chris compliments the old woman much to her delight.

Upon finishing their meals, both men thanked the old lady for the delicious meals.

“You are too kind. I’m figuring now that you both wish to go and finish what you started?”

Both men nods. “Oh! I almost forgot. For you dear child, your weapons.” Magically summoning Chris’s crossbow and sword out of thin air, she hands it over to the hunter.

“Oh wow. Thank you! I thought I would never see them ever again!” Chris exclaimed, happy to have his custom weapons back retrieving it from the woman. “They even look as good as new!” He says as he looks over them.

“I have restored them to their former glory and have also imbued them with my powers of light. Your crossbow will have an eternal supply of silver bolts also imbued with my powers.”

Wesker’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You are a creature of Light? Despite that you are from the other side?”

Instead of taking offense, the old woman chuckles. “Not all creatures of the Other are creatures of the dark. We come from all in this world. From light, from the sky, from the waters, from the earth, from fire. We are many you see but most of us mean no harm.”

Strangely enough, Wesker believed her. He just couldn’t sense any lies from her.

“Come. Your final journey is here.” She beckons them to follow her and they did.

Stepping out, they found themselves in the middle of the frigid snowstorm but then with a soft ring of the bell she carries, the snowstorm subsided and she then leads the way, the snow melting away with each step she took forward.

The men followed her quietly as they walked side by side, letting the other anchor them down as they came closer and closer to the castle that loomed in the distance.

It had felt so surreal for Wesker. He was returning to his home, the same home he ran away from, to avenge the one who took his family and kingdom away. But he was terrified. The only time he had been this terrified was when he couldn’t protect his parents. Would that happen to Chris?

He feared that he wouldn’t be able to protect Chris just like his parents. He feared losing him.

Sensing that there was something troubling Wesker, Chris asks what was wrong.

“It’s nothing.”

“Wesker, you don’t have to hide things from me. You know you can tell me right?”

How could he say no to such a request? “I fear that… that you’ll be killed by Spencer. I fear that I won’t be able to protect you.”

“Hey.” Stepping right in front of Wesker, the brunette takes the werewolf’s hands and gently cradles them. “I’ll be fine. I’ve been trained for this and so long as we keep an eye on each other, we’ll be alright. Have faith, Wesker.”

Faith. It’s been awhile since he ever believed in faith.

He has long since threw away his faith in a higher power. But he could have faith in the hunter before him. “Alright.”

“We can do this, Wesker. We’ll stop him.” Chris said with full confidence.

And the werewolf believed him.

* * *

Eventually, they reached their destination and bidding the kindly creature farewell, the two men started to make their way deep into the castle.

The battles had been long and tiresome starting from the bottom of the castle to the throne room where Spencer was awaiting for them. But they made it.

It helped with the potions that the old woman had given them, making them feel like they could take on anything.

“So… you’ve finally arrived.” Spencer says, with not even a hint of worry or fear. In fact, the Vampire Lord just looked amused.

“I’m here to take back my home and avenge my parents, Spencer!” Wesker snarls.

“Is that so? You? The puny, sniffling Prince who ran the moment he saw his parents die before his eyes?” The vampire taunts the werewolf, hitting where it hurts most.

“Don’t listen to him, Wesker! He’s trying to mess with you!” Chris cries out, readying his crossbow and aiming it at the vampire.

“But it is the truth. Oh how I had great plans for you, Wesker. You would have been part of a great ritual to make me immortal. But then you got bitten by that fool Sergei and oh I just couldn’t let you become a threat to me. One werewolf is fine but two? Add in that second werewolf had retained the memories of his former human life? It would be troublesome.”

“Where are you getting with this?” Wesker roars, somehow breaking out into a cold sweat, as if sensing that there was another piece to this puzzle of which he did not know and only Spencer did.

“I sealed your memories. Or what was left of it as you spiraled into the monstrous insanity of a werewolf. I figured that would be the end of it, that you would be this mindless, feral beast running about to be slain by hunters.”

The vampire’s features then distorted into a monstrous face full of rage, “But of course you just had to destroy all my plans.”

“You sick bastard!” Chris roars and fires a bolt at the vampire. Unluckily for him, Spencer dodged it in the blink of an eye, the bolt sticking to the seat of the throne room.

“Now, I will **END YOU BOTH MYSELF!”** The Vampire Lord yells, his shouts distorting into monstrous roars as he shifted into his true form. A grotesque being with leather wings and blood red eyes, armed with large fangs and razor sharp claws.

Spencer then casts forth a blast of ice right at Wesker and Chris but they quickly rolled out of the way.

Chris kept firing and Wesker transformed then as the moon hung bright outside the window behind the throne, joining the fray with a roar matched by Spencer.

The battle was fierce and bloody. While Wesker attacked and distracted the Vampire Lord, Chris would keep firing bolts at the vampire. At first, it seemed to work and Spencer seemed to be weakening.

But then, it was like all his strength returned and he grabs Wesker by the throat choking the werewolf before then slamming him to the floor so hard that the stone floor cracked.

The werewolf howled in pain as the vampire shredded his chest open, deep enough that Chris could see bone.

“Get off him!” Chris yells firing another bolt.

To his astonishment, the vampire batted the bolt away with its wing and in the blink of an eye was right before him. Before he could fire again into the vampire’s heart, Spencer slapped the weapon out of his hand and then punches him hard in his stomach with such brute force it knocked the air out of his lungs, sending him flying all the way up and crashing into the ceiling.

“ARGH!” Chris cries out, coughing and gasping as pain slammed throughout his body, and then fell back limp to the floor.

 _‘Chris!’_ Quickly getting up, Wesker leaps and catches Chris in his arms, landing just by the throne. He whined with worry when he smelled the scent of blood coming off of him and whined louder when he saw the red liquid coating his furry arm.

“I-I’m fine. Thanks for the catch.” Chris coughs out, pushing himself out of Wesker’s arms.

**“Do you still think you can defeat me? You a pathetic hunter and an equally pathetic Prince?”**

“You talk too much.” Chris shoots back.

 **“Then I will do the honors of helping you depart from this world so you no longer need to hear me speak.”** The vampire said, summoning forth winged shrieking creatures. **“Kill them!”** He orders them. The creatures obeyed, flying straight at Wesker and Chris as they screeched for their blood.

Taking his silver sword out its sheath, Chris lunges forth with a cry slashing at the closest one, taking out several bottles of holy water and starts tossing them at the winged monstrosities. The creatures screeched as the bottle broke and the water made contact with their skin melting it away to the bone. Wesker joined in, roaring as he cuts down the creatures with his razor sharp claws and ripping them apart with his fangs.

With their numbers dwindled, Wesker once again lunges forth at Spencer and the two interlocked in a vicious battle, their shrieks and roars filling the throne room as they slashed and bit, decorating the floor and walls with their blood.

Remembering the training he received all those years ago, Wesker honed in the vampire’s weak points or wherever he was open, getting a good slash across the vampire’s ribs making Spencer screech.

Seeing his chance, he attempts to bite down on Spencer’s neck and end him for good only for him to shift and disappear into thin air. _‘A clone!?’_ Before he could react, Spencer was onto him and he clamps down on the werewolf’s neck, biting and tearing through sinew and veins.

“Wesker NO!” Chris screams when he heard the Prince roar in pain and turned to see Spencer biting down on Wesker’s neck.

Seeing his crossbow to the side, he rolls over to it and grabs it, readying and aiming it at Spencer only to stop dead in his tracks. The vampire was now in the air having pulled Wesker into a stronghold, and was using the werewolf as a shield.

 **“What’s wrong, hunter? Why the hesitation in pulling the trigger?”** The vampire taunts him.

“Fuck you!” Chris shouts. He couldn’t get a good shot. The vampire’s head was hidden behind Wesker’s own head and he couldn’t aim for the vampire’s heart. Not if he shot through Wesker’s heart too but that was out of the question.

He was at a loss of what to do.

But then, he saw those red-orange eyes looking at him but instead of rage or even fear, all he saw was a calming acceptance and forgiveness.

“No… No don’t make me do this, Wesker. Don’t ask of me of this!” Anything but that. They could figure something out! But he knew just as Wesker knew that there was nothing.

“Please… Please no.”

But Wesker still gave him that look of acceptance and forgiveness. As if he wasn’t going to blame him for what he had to do.

 **“Pathetic! You’re so weak-willed that you can’t dare to kill us both! To think that you are a hun-!”** Spencer’s insults were cut short, as a loud thud was heard. Pain bloomed deeply in his chest and he looks down only to see a bolt right through his heart much to his horror.

**“Y-You…”**

“Die, infernal creature of the night. Die and never return!” Chris shouts and Spencer screams as he burns up from the silver and the light coursing through his veins until he was nothing but ash. With nothing to hold him in the air anymore, Wesker drops to the ground lifelessly.

“Wesker!” Chris screams, running over to the werewolf’s side. He could see the Prince already shifting back to human despite that the full moon was still out which sent a spike of dread into his heart. “No. No no no no no!”

Falling to his knees, the hunter couldn’t stop the tears overflowing when he saw the bolt right through the Prince’s heart. This was all his fault. They were supposed to make it out of this alive not just one of them!

“Wesker, I’m so sorry!”

Now fully back to human, the blond weakly lifts his trembling hand up and cups the brunette’s face. “You don’t have to apologize. I… I asked you of… this.” He murmurs out, blood dripping from the corner of his lips.

“It’s not right! You shouldn’t have asked of it in the first place! If only I had a plan or something up my sleeve! All my training and for what!?” He shouts, slamming his fist onto the floor not caring of the pain radiating throughout his hand.

That pain was unlike the pain tearing through his heart right now.

“I-I’m sorry I did ask… But… I’m glad… that you’ll still… live.”

“Wesker… Wesker please don’t leave me alone. I’ve been so alone all my life and then I found you! I can’t lose you!” Chris sobs.

“Live… on… I’m… sorry…” Inhaling deeply, Wesker then smiles, a smile that Chris would cherish forever and a smile he wished he could see again. “I… love… you…”

The hunter’s heart stop for a full second. Wesker… loved him?

With wide eyes full of disbelief and horror, Chris watches as the man whom professed his love for him closed his eyes and never opened them again.

“NO! WESKER!”

* * *

He didn’t know how long he kneeled there, face buried into Wesker’s cold, still chest as he cries and pleads for the man to come back, to not leave him. That he loved him too.

Hoping to hear for a heartbeat yet finding none.

All he remembered was black and then when he woke up again, he found himself in the familiar warm cottage of that old woman.

His heart twisted painfully from grief and guilt when he saw Wesker laid out on a bed on the other side of the small cottage, the bolt now gone from his wrecked chest.

“Child, you are awake.” He heard the old woman speak sadly, but not once did he turn to face her only focusing on the pale body of his lover.

“Why did you bring us here? Why do you still make me see what I have done? To torment me?”

“No, child. I came just in the nick of time.” 

“How? He’s… Wesker’s dead… and I. Killed. Him!” He sobs, renewed tears flowing from his bloodshot eyes.

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder patting him, “He is not. But he nearly did. He still needs to recover as his wounds are grievous so I have put him under an enchanted sleep.”

No, that couldn’t be true. He saw Wesker take his last breath, didn’t hear a single heartbeat. He couldn’t be alive.

“Have faith, child” The kindly old woman said, placing her hands over the brunette’s ears and muttering soft words that made her hands glow with bright light.

And then he heard it.

_Lub… dub…_

Another long pause. And then he heard it again.

_Lub… dub…_

Realization then dawned on Chris. He was listening to a heartbeat. Wesker’s heartbeat. He couldn’t stop the sob escaping his throat as he cries this time not out of sorrow but of relief and joy.

It was so slow, so utterly slow but steady.

“How did you save him?”

“I arrived the moment you fainted on top of him. He was close to death and if I had been a moment too slow, it would have been too late. I gave him a potion I brewed that would heal the most mortal of wounds and it saved his life.”

“But I didn’t hear a heartbeat. Not even once.”

“His heart had been beating very slowly. You would not have noticed it in your time of grief.”

“M-May I go over to see him?”

“Of course, child. I’ll help you as you are still as weak as a babe.” Getting up, Chris trudged over to where Wesker laid with the support of the old woman, laying down right by the man’s side and slipping underneath the blanket.

He was so cold and Chris nearly cried again when he saw the ugly scar over the blond’s heart. He would have mistaken him for a corpse if it were not for seeing Wesker’s chest rise and fall albeit barely. Resting his head over the man’s chest, he heard it again. That slow but steady heartbeat.

It just felt like a dream.

But feeling his lover breathe and hearing his heartbeat told him this was all real.

Shutting his eyes to stem the tears, Wesker silently thanked the kindly creature of Light for saving him. If it were not for her, he would have lost Wesker forever.

He lets himself fall asleep, comforted and soothed by the heartbeat of the man he loved.

* * *

He never left Wesker’s side, not even to eat until the old woman had to force him to, scolding him lightly that Wesker would not have approved of this.

It was only thinking of Wesker’s disapproving face that he did what she told him to.

It felt like an eternity watching the Prince sleep until finally, after two weeks, he woke up.

Chris had never cried as hard as he did when he saw those unnatural pale blue eyes once more.

Wesker had simply held the brunette, comforting him and reassuring him that he was fine. Thankfully, the old woman had left them alone to give them some time to reunite.

“Never ask me to do that again. Please, just don’t ask me of that again!” Chris had sobbed.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me.” Wesker murmured, kissing the top of the brunette’s head as he too felt guilty for what he did to Chris. It pained him seeing the hunter being such a mess knowing it was all because of him.

Chris shook his head. “I don’t blame you, Wesker. I know why you asked. But… I can’t do it again. I love you too much to end your life!”

Wesker stills, his heart stopping for a beat before then pounding hard. “You love me?”

“What? You thought you were the only one? I do, Wesker. I love you.” Chris says.

“I just… didn’t expect you to hold such strong feelings towards me.”

“Funny enough, I thought the same until you told me.” Chris said, pulling back to cradle the man’s face before he then kisses him softly.

Wesker gasps feeling Chris’s lips on his but melts into it right away, his eyes fluttering close as warmth spread from his pounding heart and flowed throughout him.

Pulling back then when the need of air was far greater, the two men rested their foreheads against each other and they smiled.

“What do you plan on doing now after this?”

“I no longer feel the call of the werewolf no doubt because you destroyed it when I came close to death. As such, I will take on my role as King and restore order to my kingdom. But… I would like you to join me if you do not mind.”

“Are you offering me a marriage proposal?” Chris teases him.

Wesker rolled his eyes but there was not a hint of annoyance from him. “Yes. Yes I am.”

“Well I did told you I plan to retire. And now knowing what the sect is, yeah I’m going with retirement with you.” Chris says, before then pressing another kiss to Wesker’s lips.

And so, the two men were wed when the winter ended with the Sun high above warming the lands below, with the people of the Kingdom celebrating their union and the return of their rightful King.

They ruled together side by side with great wisdom and strength, ensuring that the kingdom would prosper even after their time had come.

And when they did pass, they were reunited in death for Death did not have the heart to separate the two of them. Their tale would continue on even to the modern era when magic and creatures from the Other were just believed to be fictional stories.

But the legend still goes that if you were to go by a hut near the ancient crumbling castle, you would see a kindly old woman and the ghostly pair helping her or the couple themselves sitting out on the bench laughing and being merry.

A fitting conclusion for two souls once alone and now bonded forever. 


End file.
